


Valentines Day

by vampirez



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirez/pseuds/vampirez
Summary: Andrew comes to school and discovers the place to be decked out as if Cupid took a shit on the school.





	Valentines Day

“I’m so confused..”

Andrew stood in front of the doors of the school, staring up at the hearts that decorated the doorframe. Currently, it was February 14th, also known as _Valentines Day._ The reason he was so confused though, was because his school never cared enough to decorate for holidays, especially not Valentines Day.

“It looks like a goddamn fairy threw up on the school, and we aren’t even inside yet.”

Andrew rolled his eyes at Maury, opting to ignore him and push open the door; “Holy shit.”

The halls were decorated from head to toe in hearts, doves, and pink and white streamers. Someone on the teaching committee must’ve _really_ wanted to decorate for this holiday in particular. It seems as if everyone got the memo expect Andrew, considering they were wearing colors that matched the holiday themes. 

Suddenly feeling very undressed, he turned around, and starting to walk back out the school before footsteps echoed and stopped directly behind him; “Andrew!”

Whipping his head back, Andrew noticed Matthew.

“Oh! .. Hey Matthew..”

Letting out a sigh, Andrew turned around, facing Matthew completely. There was no running now, Matthew would _not_ appreciate it if he left. 

“I’m glad you’re here today, I just knew you wouldn’t know about today’s.. Circumstances. So, I took to within myself to get us matching outfits! As you can see, I’m already wearing mine, yours is in here.”

A bag was shoved into Andrew’s hands, a bit of pink cloth peeking out of the top.

Frowning, Andrew tilted his head as he looked inside; “Are you sure it’s my size?” It was very difficult for him to find clothing that fit him recently, Maury assumed it was because of his growth spurt still happening, Andrew thought it was because he gained more weight, while Nick theorized that it was instead him gaining muscles. 

“Of course it is, I measured you the last time you spent the weekend at my house.” Matthew moved closer to Andrew, leaning close to his ear; “You’re a very deep sleeper, by the way.”

With a wink, he shoved Andrew towards the bathrooms; “Now, go get dressed!”

Rolling his eyes, Andrew went into the school bathroom, hurrying inside a stall. The outfit was atrociously pink, with sprinkles of white here and there. While it may have looked as if Cupid vomited on him, the thought that he’ll be matching with Matthew, on _Valentines Day_ sent his heart aflutter. 

Quickly changing into the outfit, Andrew realized that, yes, Matthew must have genuinely measured him, because everything fit perfectly. 

“Are you done yet, Billy Jean? Come on, I want to be seen around with my boyfriend.”

“We’re not, um, technically dating yet, Matthew.”

“Just hurry up!”

Feeling very rushed, Andrew ran his hand through his hair, putting his regular clothes into the bag as he came out of the stall. He was immediately greeted by his appearance in the mirror. He looked.. ridiculous, but at the same token, he didn’t look hideous. 

The clothing fit his figure quite well, and while he may still have a bit of a muffin top, Matthew assured him previously that there was nothing genuinely wrong with it. 

Smiling slightly, he walked out of the bathroom, almost bumping directly into Matthew.

“About time, I thought you fell in the toilet or something.”

With a smirk, he took Andrew’s hand, dragging him through the halls. They certainly were decorated with precision, and thought. Everything looked color coded, and on theme. Nothing seemed off, except for how sweaty Matthew’s hand was. 

“Where exactly are we going?”

Andrew was met with silence, before he saw Matthew smile slightly, his cheeks heating up; “The teachers lounge.” With that, Matthew fell silent, leaving Andrew’s own cheeks heating up. 

Soon, they were standing in front of the teachers lounge door, Matthew clearing his throat; “I hope you, uh, don’t get heart attacks easily.” 

With that, Matthew pushed opened the door, revealing a dark room, before suddenly the lights turn on, the sound of party poppers going off; “Happy Valentines Day!”

Andrew gasped, his eyes as round as dinner plates as all of his friends stood in the lounge, Jessi and Jay holding a large heart whilst Missy and Nick set off party poppers. Looking back towards Matthew, he saw the others face was completely red.

“I wanted to, ahem, surprise you.”

Andrew’s stomach suddenly fluttered with butterflies, his cheeks set ablaze. He put a hand on Matthews cheek, the others putting his hand on top of Andrews; “I should probably tell you I’m also responsible for the decorations around the school.”

Letting out a loud chuckle, Andrew leaned in, kissing Matthew. Andrew inhaled, his eyes shut as he took it all in. Remembering the last time they kissed, which was their first kiss, set his cheeks ablaze.

Matthew leaned into it, holding his arms over Andrew’s shoulders as Andrew held Matthew’s cheeks in his hands. They were both smiling into the kiss, feeling completely overjoyed, before Matthew broke away; “Would now be a good time to ask you to be my official boyfriend?”

Barking out a laugh, Andrew gave Matthew a quick peck.

“I’d love to be.”


End file.
